


Yoshi’s headpat

by Veedeen



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: M/M, The original head rub fanfic I had, little avatar, poor yuuji, shoko is not accepting this behavior, the girls are fighting, the lemons are crying, they are assholes, yoshii gets horny lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veedeen/pseuds/Veedeen
Summary: This is what should have happened when they had the first avatar malfunction uwu yoshii gets a bit embarrassed for his little “interest”





	Yoshi’s headpat

"Test war?" Himeji questioned. 

"Yes test war, we've made an upgrade to the system and I've chosen you four to test it." The old bitch stated. 

"Why did I have to be stuck with these losers, I got good test scores!" Yuuji complained. 

"I don't really care, you four; yuuji, minami, ninja bitch, and himeji. Are gonna test it, Afterwords we'll compensate you guys with coupon books or something, I don't care. I'll check back in a few." 

The princibitch left class f, minami summoned her avatar, the little monstrosity bounced excitedly towards aki. She plopped herself In his lap. 

Aki places his hands on her shoulder tentatively, "Woah, I'm actually touching her avatar with my hands." 

"Woah, you can touch them, and they say whatever their summoners are thinking?" Minami questioned.

"Aki aki pay attention to me now!" The avatar begged. 

"Oh no, get off him you little brat" minami said, trying to pry her avatar off of aki. 

"It's fine, I'm actually used to this, kids love me for some reason." Aki nervously laughed.

"Because they feel like they can relate to you?" Yuuji piped.

"Hey!" 

"So what, whenever I'm a little mean to you aki, it's because I lo-" ninny minami was cut off.

Minami screamed, and a series of punches were heard. 

Her little avatar struggled in her arms, "stop trying to pry into my life aki!!" 

Said boy was lying on the ground with two huge bumps on his head, "she's the one who started to say things, I didn't ask." Aki bitterly whispered. 

Aki didn't really notice everyone had already summoned their avatar due to passing out  as well as a 'class A girl' had appeared in his class, sadly it was just shoko tricking yuuji into summoning his avatar. 

"Yuuji, I will not tolerate an affair in our marriage." Shoko said.

"For the last time we aren't married!" Yuuji spat back.

Shoko raised a taser and yuuji felt his heart drop. 

"Akihisa why don't you summon your avatar?" Himeji questioned. 

'That's bad I'm not letting that lose cannon out' 

"Uhm, well you see." He babbled, trying to make an excuse.

Himeji shot minami a look. "Can you please read this for me akihisa?" Himeji questioned. 

"Huh, sure. Ka coo summon dai, I think." 

His little avatar popped out of small little clouds with a poof sound. He turned his gaze towards his little avatar,"what the hell how'd he get here!?" Akihisas he snapped back to the sign that Himeji propped up for him to read. 

One word, summon

He grit his teeth and had hands pulling his hair. 

"Nooooooo!" He screamed.

"So akihisa who do you have a crush on?" 

No I need a distraction anything, he whipped his head in all directions looking for one but there was none.

"I don't have a crush on anyone." His avatar answered, with his cute high pitched voice.

The two girls looked at eachother, understanding that they both had the opportunity to win over his heart. The nodded towards eachother. "Aww aki, come sit in my lap." Minami said  
Himeji yelped, "no uh aki how about you sit in my lap."   
The two girls looked at eachother, determined they called their avatars to fight. 

His avatar ignored them and started walking towards yuuji and shoko. She had him bent over ready to take his pants, his eyes were red due to her poking them to avoid them wandering. His avatar was getting whipped by shokos who somehow manage to summon hers. Yuuji de summoned his avatar, not wanting him to suffer her whip anymore. 

Suddenly the door to class f was swung open, it was iron man (as they call him, not actually iron man) "shoko remedial class for you, your not in your proper class therefore." His eyes gleamed red and picked her up and strapped her to his shoulder. 

"Finally she's gone." Yuuji said while rubbing his eyes. Finally noticing that: one, the girls were fighting and two, akihisa's avatar was in-front Of his feet, Yuuji plopped down on the shitty pillow he had and picked up akihisa's avatar and put him in his lap. 

Yuuji noticed akihisa across the classroom also walking towards his cardboard box, he used for a desk. (You'll watch the anime you'll understand.) and plopped his head down, it looked like he had a headache considering minami punched his head enough to cause him to have bumps. 

Since akihisa is a probationary student he can feel what his avatar feels. Yuuji felt bad. not that it was the first time he did. Last time minami snapped his back in half and broke his arm but that was his issue not yuuji's.

Aki's avatar was sitting in yuujis lap contempt, not really doing anything. Yuuji places his hand on akihisa's avatar's hair and started massaging it, pulling his hair gently and brushing his fingers through it. He started to move his hands more upward towards the top of his scalp and massaging the center in circular motions. 

He didn't notice the little avatar was shaking a bit, Yuuji decided it was because he was in pain and applied a more gentle massage. His fingers brushed a place near his ear and the avatar jumped, his head pushing against yuuji's fingers. Yuuji smirked. Aki's sweet spot? 

His avatar was panting, making small quick breaths and blushing.

'Aki sure loves head massages' Yuuji thought.

He didn't notice aki stir at his seat, with his head down and body twitching. 

Yuuji decide he would continue on with his head massage and raked his fingers to the top of the avatars head and started scratching the top center, the little thing arched its back and pushed its head towards yuuji's fingers, making small noises and yelps. Yuuji was smiling he didn't know aki liked head rubs, he was going to tease him in the future. 

He felt a tug at his shirt, he looked down to see akihisa's avatar with its face shoved into it, he scratched a bit harder seeing as the little guy enjoyed it. A loud yelp was heard even though it was kinda muffled, Yuuji snapped his head to akihisa with his head down, he looked like he was shaking a little. He looked back at aki's avatar and stopped his itching to pet him instead. This went on for a couple of seconds until he felt a tug at his sleeve. His attention was now on aki who had his head down. Who was also shaking a bit. 

"Yuuji." Aki breathed, "please...s..stop." 

Yuuji tilted his head in confusion. Akihisa wasn't looking at him but he could tell akihisa was blushing due to seeing his red ears. 

"You're making...m-me feel weird." He stuttered our, barely audible. 

The girls eyes snapped onto Yuuji, gleaming. 

Yuuji spoke, "eh?" His head still tilted. 

Yuuji's fingers scraped against the top part of akihisa's head, akihisa made a noise while wincing. 

Yuuji felt a dark aura in front of him, glancing up he saw himeji and minami. Their eyes Locked onto Yuuji.

"Yuuujiiiii." Both said in unison. 

But just on cue the principal walked in, "what the hell have you guys gotten into!?" 

The class got a lecturing afterwards and akihisa avoided Yuuji for the rest of the week. Only for Yuuji to find out from akihisa's sister that akihisa had told her about what happened and now felt embarrassed because it felt way too good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU there needs to be more fanfic about them.


End file.
